PT001: Leaping Past Lopunny
is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 38. It is the first chapter of the Platinum arc. Synopsis Platinum travels alone, to the Battle Zone, where she finds the Interpol detective, Looker. The two team up to find more about the Distortion World. Chapter Plot At the Battle Zone, located at the outskirts of the Sinnoh region, is consisted of the Fight, Survival and Resort Areas. In the latter is where the story begins: a letter is written to the mother - Platinum thanks for her advice, and explains that her friends, Diamond and Pearl, have left. She states that they went to investigate the Legendary Pokémon, listed in Charon's notebook. She, however, has decided to go to the Battle Zone. While she is uncomfortable for going on her journey alone again, but states that she cannot run away. Thus, she asks of her mother to pray for her safe journey with the Interpol. A woman asks a man if he's all right with selling his villa. The man confirms this, and asks the woman to file his forms for him, as he signs a paper with Steven. The woman asks Steven if he came to Sinnoh to collect rare rocks, to which he confirms. Since he has collected every one of them, he has no reason to stay. Steven calls his father, and confirms he'll return to Hoenn soon. Steven sends Metagross, and flies off, while the woman asks him to be careful. She also comments how rich people can buy and sell houses so easily, and sees the next person to buy the villa is Platinum, the daughter of the rich scholar. At the Survival Area, four trainers have their Pokémon battle. Alakazam uses Psychic, Blissey fires Hyper Beam, Claydol uses Calm Mind and Arcanine attacks with Flare Blitz. The trainers' Pokémon attack each other, and are observed by a man, who notes these are all top-level trainers. The man notes these people could have some important information. The man places an excellent scope, and goes to zoom in. However, the scope breaks, as the man notes these cheap knockoffs don't work. Thus, he equips the invisible clothes to stalk them. He enters the Survival Area, and notes that nobody has spotted him yet. However, a man stops the battle, and feels they are being watched. He goes to the suspicious area, covered by the man's blanket, and yells that his brother is an Elite Four member, and threatens to call him. The man exits the Survival Area, seeing the man had excellent sight to spot him. He thought he'd collect information, but has no choice but to meet up with the person. Platinum arrives to the Battle Zone, and is pleased to see the villa, which she can use as her base of operations. Platinum signs her own name, and earns the deed to the villa. The man looks at Platinum, and believes that to be her contact. He notes that they should have a password to identify each other, but before that, he uses the variable rope to swing past her. Platinum senses him, and has Lopunny use Focus Blast to attack. Much to her surprise, she only sees a rock- The rock opens, revealing the man, who hid inside. The man declares that was a protective rock, and notes Platinum is quite skilled. The man states "When there's a will", to which Platinum tells "there's a way." Platinum and the man see these were their passwords. Platinum notes he's from the international police, and wonders if he's real, or if he got a free ride at the Sandgem Park, or if he is even a comedian. The man denies, which excites Platinum even more that he's the man for the mission. The man announces he's the inspector, and has been around the places, like the boat, or the tower or even the tram way. The man clenches his fist, declaring it is a job that takes him around the world, just like his colleagues, to find the villains and arrest them. Platinum wants to call the man by a codename. The man states his name is Looker, or at least everyone calls him like that. Platinum understands, and introduces herself as the apprentice to Professor Rowan, and a traveling trainer - Platinum Berlitz. The two shake hands. After that, Looker notes many strong trainers are coming. He explains that some of them have information about the villains, who know more about the Distortion World. Debuts Character *Buck *Mira *Cheryl *Marley Pokémon *Magmortar (Flint's) *Marley's Arcanine *Buck's Claydol *Mira's Alakazam *Cheryl's Blissey *Togekiss *Mantyke Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 38 chapters